As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. According to a conventional video codec, a video is coded according to a limited coding method based on a block having a predetermined size.
Through video encoding and decoding, a quality of a video may be distorted, and thus, in order to improve a quality of a reconstructed video, a post-processing module for the reconstructed video may be added to a decoding terminal.